Victor and Nikki's Final Wedding Preparations
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Victor and Nikki are finally preparing for their final wedding. will everything go perfect for them?


**VICTOR AND NIKKI'S FINAL WEDDING PREPARATIONS AND THE WEDDING OF A LIFETIME.**

Nikki wakes up suddenly and jumps out of bed because the newborns are crying. She scares Victor and he suddenly wakes up and asks her what's wrong? Nikki tells him the newborns are crying and she needs to take care of them. Victor gets up also and puts his robe on. They walk out into the hallway and into the nursery. Nikki picks up Katherine and Victor picks up Nicholas. Nikki begins walking downstairs to the kitchen to get the bottles ready. Victor follows her and states, "I forgot what its like to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of newborns. I'm not complaining but you do have to admit its been a long time for us." Nikki begins to giggle and says, "Yes, Victor a very long time ago. I don't mind because I wanted more children with you. These two are our miracles and if they need me I'll loose sleep because my family has always been the most important part of my life." Victor tells her "I know we've always been and I'm so thankful that you and I have our children and grandchildren because of growing up in an orphanage I never had that. Now I'm blessed with a beautiful wife, four cute children, and four grandchildren with hopefully more grandchildren to come."

After Nikki prepares the bottles, she hands one to Victor and they begin to feed the babies. As Victor is feeding Christian he tells him, "You know the two of you are so blessed to have a mother like your mommy who loves you very much and will always protect you. I'm just so thankful that I have another chance with her, and I promise the two of you that you won't be going through a divorce unlike your older brother and sister. You know Nikki I really believe that if we never would've gotten divorced many years ago, all the heartache our family has had to endure would never have happened. You know I wonder if our children's marriages have suffered because they really didn't have good role models." Nikki says, "I've always wondered that also. I mean you and I always tried to reconnect unfortunately it was always wrong timing on both of our parts. I'm just so thankful we have another chance at it and it's going to work this time. I love you so much, Victor and I always have." He goes up to Nikki while holding Christian and says, "I've always loved you." As the babies are done eating, Nikki and Victor take them upstairs and quietly puts them back in their cribs.

Victor and Nikki walk back to their room and quietly shut the door. Victor says, "Ok let's try this again." They go back to bed and Victor says to Nikki "come here." She moves closer to Victor and he puts his arm around her. She lies in his arms and he begins to kiss her neck. They end up making love and falling asleep in each others arms. Nikki wakes up early and quietly leaves the room to go check on the babies. She notices both of them sleeping and sits on the rocker watching her 'precious angels'. As Nikki just sits there watching them, Victor walks in and startles her. He apologizes and tells her he was worried something was wrong. Nikki says, "No I'm just watching my angels sleeping." Victor walks up to her and peeks on his children. He says, "I can't believe how much they look like Victoria and Nicholas when they were this age. I also can't believe we made these two angels. I can't stop saying this but I'm so grateful that the truth of the paternity of my children is the way I've always wanted it. I've always only wanted one mother for my children and it's true. We do have 4 beautiful children and we are so blessed. I mean we reconnected after two long years, you helped me through my long recovery, we went on vacation with our family, we regained NE and this beautiful ranch and then we became parents again. I couldn't ask for a better life than the life we share." As they continue to talk, the babies start to stir and wake up. Nikki and Victor go to the cribs and pick them up and carry them downstairs to feed them.

As they walk down the stairs, the doorbell rings. Victor goes to the door and answers it. As he opens the door, Victoria and Sharon, Faith, Colleen and Reed are there. He invites them in and apologizes for being in his robe and explains on how they were woken up in the middle of the night for feeding and now the children are about to be fed again. Nikki comes walking out from the kitchen and notices some of her family are in the living room. Nikki apologizes and Victoria states, "Dad just told us of the middle of the night feeding. Here mom let me feed Katherine and you can go upstairs and get dressed. We have a very busy day ahead of us." Sharon tells Victor that she'd gladly feed Christian if he'd like to go get dressed also. Victor and Nikki thank both of them and head upstairs. They both come back down and notice the twins have fallen asleep. Victoria and Sharon say they'll put them in their cribs. As they leave, Nikki and Victor say hi to all of their grandchildren. As Victoria and Sharon head back downstairs, Victoria tells her dad, "Aren't you going to be late for the office, dad?" Victor tells her that he plans on helping Nikki today with the children. He says, "Besides we have a wedding to plan and I plan on helping in anyway I can." Sharon says, "Boy Victor if I didn't know better, I'd think that the children have truly changed you."

Victor says, "Well Nikki has enough on her plate with planning the wedding and having two infants in the house now. I know Nick has no problem running NE and he knows how to reach me if he needs me. I feel right now my place is here with my beautiful bride and our two adorable children. Besides, I will be home a lot more now because I don't want to miss anything important with our children's lives like what happened when Victoria and Nicholas were being raised. Back then, I thought business was more important than my family and believe me I learned my lesson and don't want to make the same mistakes of my past again. Nikki and my four children and my grandchildren are the most important people in my life. It just took me two long years to realize that."

Victoria tells her mom to come and sit on the couch with her and they begin making the plans. Victoria asks her mom where the wedding will take place and Nikki states, "I'd like it here at the ranch because it's where your father and I began and where we can begin again." Nikki tells Victoria that she'd like to replicate her wedding dress to look exactly like the first one because, "Your father and I don't plan on getting married again and I want this wedding to be remembered for years to come. I would like red and white roses in the bouquets and around the outside of the ranch. I would like my bridesmaids to wear red dresses and the men to have a red rose on their suits." Victoria states, "Well it seems like the perfect wedding mom and I will make sure it is since this is the final marriage between my parents. I will get on the phone and talk with the dress maker about remaking your dress and I will contact Katherine to make sure she's available for the wedding to preside over it. So where exactly is the wedding going to take place?" Nikki states, "I already told you it will be here at the ranch, outside in the garden." Sharon states, "It sounds like it's going to be the perfect wedding. I just can't wait for the two of you to finally be married again after two long years." Victor states, "Well Sharon for some people it takes a while to realize what they had and not be so stubborn thinking they can be that happy with anyone else. I will admit, I was very stubborn two years ago because my pride got the best of me. I thought I could have a different life without Nikki and to be honest with everyone I was completely miserable. But now I have my true love back and we have four adorable children and we are finally planning our final marriage and I can't wait for her to finally be Mrs. Victor Newman again. I will be honest that she has always been Mrs. Newman in my eyes. I realize I should have fought harder for her two years ago and I can promise everyone here, "I will never let her get away again."

Victoria states, "Well I think I have everything I need to plan this wedding. I just want the two of you not to worry about anything. Sharon and I can handle all of the preparations. You two have a lot to deal with the newborns and in a few weeks the magic will begin again only this time it's forever, right dad?" Victor says, "Yes it is forever this time. I learned my lesson and I don't plan on ever making the same mistake again and letting your mother go. She and I are finally together and my entire family is living on our ranch. Your mother and I deserve happiness for the rest of our lives." Victoria tells her father that she completely agrees with him and that she and Sharon are going to leave because they have a lot of plans to make. As they leave Victoria walks over to her parents and gives them both a hug. She tells Nikki that she'll let her know when the dress is done so Nikki can go for the fittings. She looks at her dad and says, "No you aren't invited to the fittings, you know it's not good for the groom to see the bride before the day of the wedding. Besides while mom is getting her fittings you can take care of the children." Victor tells her that will be fine and that he needs to talk with his best man to get everything in order also.

He gives Nikki a kiss and tells her he'll back in a little while. Victoria tells her mom that she'll stay and help her out if she wants to. Nikki tells her she'll be fine and that Victoria can go get the preparations done. As everyone leaves, Victor walks up to Nikki and gives her a kiss and walks out the door with Victoria and Sharon. Nikki sits on the couch and thinks to herself how lucky she is with the family she has. As she is sitting on the couch and reminiscing of her life so far with Victor the children begin to cry. Nikki goes up to the nursery and picks up her children and brings them down for a bottle.

Meanwhile, Victor is at NE talking with Nick regarding the wedding preparations. Nick asks his dad if he's nervous of getting married again and Victor tells him no because he's marrying his true love. He tells Nick that the wedding is going to be outside at the ranch with red/white roses. He tells Nick that he wants him to help his sister and Sharon to help plan it. He tells Nick he wants this day to be perfect for Nikki. Nick completely understands and says, "You know dad I'm holding you to it that this is the final wedding the Newman's will be planning for our parents." Victor tells him not to worry, Nikki is the only mother of his children and he never plans on letting her get away again. Nick tells his dad that he'll call the place to rent the tuxedos again. Victor thanks him and tells him he better get back home to help Nikki with the children. Nick tells his dad, "My brother and sister really have changed you dad." Victor tells his son, "My boy, yes they have and I want to be the one to tell you that I plan on working more from home and allowing you and your sister to run NE together because your mother and our babies are my main priority from now on." Nick states, "So finally after all these years of putting business before family, you've finally realized how truly important your family is to you." Victor tells him the biggest regret in his life he has is when Nicholas and Victoria were younger how he missed out on a lot because of putting business before family and the fact that he divorced their mother when "you and your sister were so young and had another man raise my children." With that he says goodbye to Nick and heads back to the ranch.

As he enters the ranch, he hears the piano being played. He walks in and notices Nikki is playing the piano for Katherine and Christian. He walks up behind her and starts to kiss her neck. He startles her and she turns around and says, "Oh Victor you startled me. When did you get back?" He tells her a few minutes ago and is happy to see her playing the piano for their kids. He starts to kiss her neck again and Nikki says, "Victor not in front of the children." Victor tells her with all of the wedding planning they were doing today it reminds of the fact that he can't wait for the wedding night. Nikki playfully replies, "Victor we have children in the house and I'm sure by the time the wedding is over with we are going to be too exhausted to be doing anything." Victor says, "Yes, we have children in the house, but it never stopped us before and besides Mrs. Newman I'm going to make sure that you aren't too exhausted to have some fun the night of the wedding." He grabs her hand and brings her over to the couch with him. They sit down and Victor tells her that in a few weeks they will finally become man and wife again with their family by their side and their best friend presiding over the festivities. Victor tells her he already made plans for their honeymoon. Nikki says, "What honeymoon, we have two babies with us and they'd need to go along because I'm not going to leave them behind." Victor tells her he agrees with her and found a wonderful place for the 4 of them to vacation. Nikki states, "I can always count on you to make sure that everything is always in place when it comes to your family." Victor looks at her with love in his eyes and says, "That's because family means everything to me." Katherine and Christian begin to fuss and Victor asks if they've already been fed and Nikki shakes her head yes and he tells her he'll help her take them upstairs for their nap. They both pick up the children and carry them back to the nursery. They lay them down and head back downstairs.

As Victor and Nikki are cuddling on the couch, he looks her in the eyes and tells her how much he loves her and always has. Nikki with tears in her eyes, "Victor, I've always loved you." Victor tells her he can't wait for them to be husband and wife. "I can't believe in a few weeks we are finally going to be married for the last time. We have been through enough to last a lifetime and I'm tired of being alone and being away from you. You've brought so much joy into my life and the family you've given me. I couldn't have asked for a better life than the one you've given me. Now I have a surprise for you." Nikki looks at Victor mischievously and says, "A surprise?" Victor tells her to stay there and he walks into the kitchen. He comes back out and right behind Victor is Miguel. Nikki looks at Miguel with a surprise look. She tells him, "Does this mean that you are finally back with us, Miguel?" He tells her "Yes, Mrs. Newman I'm finally back where I belong." Nikki tells him, "Welcome home Miguel." He says thank you to both of them and tells Victor that the other surprise is waiting outside by the pool. He tells Nikki and Victor that he'll let them know when the children wake up but to enjoy their surprise.

Victor looks at Nikki and asks her if she would mind going upstairs and putting on 'the sexy black cocktail dress that I like so much.' Nikki says, "Ok" and walks upstairs to change. Miguel tells Victor that all the preparations are done and dinner is waiting outside for the two of you. Victor thanks him for coming back home and thanks him for dinner. Victor tells Miguel to let Nikki know he's waiting outside for her. Victor then walks outside to make sure everything is ready. Nikki comes down the stairs and Miguel lets her know that Victor is outside waiting for her. Nikki heads outside.

As Nikki walks out she just stands there staring at the red/white roses in a vase and the table set for two. Victor walks up to her and says, "Surprise my sweet love. This is a simple party for the two of us for our engagement and upcoming nuptials." He puts his arms around her and gives her a very passionate kiss. He asks Nikki if she'd like to dance before dinner. Nikki tells him she'd love to and they start to dance. As they are dancing there song begins to play. Nikki says, "Oh Victor I love when we have moments like this. I always treasure them." Victor tells her starting tonight and for the rest of their lives, this is how it's always going to be between them. He's going to be planning romantic dinners and dancing with the love of his life as often as he can. As the music ends, Victor takes Nikki's hand and leads her to the table. He pulls the chair out for her and she sits down. He walks to the other side of the table and sits down. He says, "I hope you enjoy the meal that Miguel prepared for us." Nikki notices on the table all of her favorite dishes have been prepared. As they start to eat, Victor asks Nikki if she is truly happy with her life. Nikki asks Victor why he'd ask her a question like that. Victor tells her, "Because I want to make sure that you are happy with your life and that you have everything you've ever wanted out of it." Nikki tells Victor that the only things important in her life have always been her children, grandchildren and the love she's always felt for him. Nikki tells him that in a few weeks her life will be complete because she will finally be remarried to the man she's loved her entire life. Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Victor, are you getting cold feet about our remarriage?" Victor puts his hands over hers and says, "I've never gotten cold feet when it came to us. I guess I'm nervous because I want to make sure this time it truly works for us. I mean I've always had faith in us, but our track record isn't the best when it comes to marriages." Nikki tells him, "that's why we worked out all of our problems in Belgium Victor so this time it does work and we finally have the happily ever after we so deserve to have."

As they finish eating, Victor moves his chair and sits right next to Nikki and tells her he has a very special desert for her. He opens up the basket and puts a strawberry in his hand and feeds it to her. Nikki tells him, "How symbolic this is. I so remember the mornings when you'd feed me strawberries in bed." Victor tells her that he plans on having a lot of breakfasts in bed with her. As they continue feeding each other strawberries, Miguel comes out holding Katherine and Christian. He gives Christian to Victor and Katherine to Nikki. He explains that they've already been fed but they became a little bit fussy so he wanted to bring them out to the parents. Nikki and Victor thank Miguel. As Victor is holding Christian he has tears running down his face. Nikki notices it and asks Victor what is wrong. He says, "I'm still in shock and I'm so happy that we made these two beautiful children. I also can't wait to see them at our wedding. They are going to look so cute in their outfits." Victor looks at Nikki and tells her he thinks they should go inside because they have a big day ahead of them tomorrow with the fittings and preparing the ranch for the celebration.

They walk back into the house and explain to Miguel that they are going to be putting the babies down and they're going to bed because of the big day ahead. Nikki thanks Miguel for the beautiful meal he prepared for them. Miguel says, "It was my pleasure Mrs. Newman and I heard congratulations are in order because you are finally going to be Mrs. Newman for the rest of your life." Victor and Nikki walk upstairs with their children. Nikki and Victor put the children to bed in their cribs and lean over and give each one of them a kiss and tell them that they love them. Victor and Nikki start to walk to their bedroom and Victor tells Nikki to wait. He opens the door and picks her up and carries her into the bedroom and onto the bed. He tells Nikki how absolutely radiant she looked in her outfit this evening. He starts to kiss her neck as she's kissing his neck. They start to undress each other and make love so gently and with so much passion they've always felt for each other. Victor and Nikki continue to hold each other and she falls asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Nikki walks up and goes to get the children to feed them. She walks downstairs quietly and Miguel comes to the steps and says, "Good Morning Mrs. Newman. I see the children are hungry would you like me to help you?" Nikki says, "Thank you Miguel and I'd like to have a surprise for Victor. Is breakfast done yet?" Miguel tells her it's almost done and Nikki tells him she'd like to surprise Victor with breakfast in bed. Miguel tells her that he'll feed the children and she can take the plate upstairs to Mr. Newman before he wakes up and comes down the stairs. Nikki grabs the plate and walks upstairs and quietly opens their bedroom door. She walks up to Victor, and says, "Good morning sleepy head." He looks over at her and says, "Good morning my sweet love." Nikki says, "I have a surprise for you." Victor sits up in the bed and notices a plate of food, he says, "Is this for me?" Nikki says, "I wanted to thank you for the great surprise last night and I thought I'd give you a surprise this morning." Victor thanks her and takes the plate and begins eating breakfast. As he finishes, he gets up and puts his robe on and walks over to Nikki and gives her a very passionate kiss. He asks her if she's ready for the big day today and Nikki says, "Yes, because it means one more day closer to becoming your wife." Nikki goes to change into some clothes to begin the day. Victor gets up and changes also.

They head downstairs, and see Miguel playing with the kids. Miguel sees them and says, "I can't believe we have two beautiful little babies back in this house. It's been a very long time since we've had newborns here. I want to congratulate the two of you on these two miracles because I had always hoped that the two of you would've had more children." Victor says, "Well Miguel, I think I should update you on a few more things going on around here. First of all, Adam (or as you would've known him as Victor Jr.) is not my child. Also Ashley tried saying that two of her children were mine and the DNA test proved differently." Miguel states, "I had always hoped that Mrs. Newman was the only mother to your children and now I see that it's true." Victor states, "I also want you to know that in 3 weeks Nikki and I are getting remarried here at the ranch and after that we are leaving for our honeymoon for 2 weeks and we will be taking the babies with us. So you can have the house all to yourself until we return." Miguel asks if there is anything he needs to do to help prepare for the big occasion. Victor explains to him that Victoria and Sharon are the ones preparing the wedding and he can ask them. As they continue to talk Victoria and Sharon arrive at the main house and see everyone standing in the living room. Victoria and Sharon go up to Miguel and say, "Welcome home, Miguel." He says thank you Victoria and Sharon it's great to be home.

Victoria asks her mom if she's ready for the dress fitting because it came in and it looks beautiful. Victor asks if he can go, and Victoria says, "Daddy you know you aren't suppose to see the bride before the wedding day, so unfortunately you'll have to stay home but I heard that Nicholas and JT are coming over to talk with you about the tuxes and their plans. Victor goes up to Nikki and tells her to have a good time and he'll see her later. He gives her a kiss on the lips and the ladies leave. As the ladies leave, Nick says, "Welcome home, Miguel I sure did miss your cooking." Miguel says to Nick thank you and tells him it's good to be home. Nick looks at his dad and says, "We have the tuxes all ordered and we need to go tomorrow for fittings." JT tells Victor, "Thank you so much for allowing me to stand up in the wedding also. I can't wait for my in-laws to finally get married and all of us living on this ranch as one family." Victor thanks JT and tells him that he's never seen his daughter as happy as she is with him and the 2 beautiful children they have together. JT tells them he's sorry but he needs to go and check on Reed and Colleen. He tells Nick and Victor he'll see them tomorrow.

As Nick and Victor are sitting on the couch, Victor asks Nick how's it going with Sharon. Nick says, "Well, we are trying to make the best of it for the children's sake. But it's going to be a slow process because of all the hurt that's between us. The main one is my having an affair with Phyllis." Victor states, "My boy, your mom and I have grown through a lot in our lifetimes also with all the hurt. All you need to do is keep working at it and somehow sit down together and work out all of your problems that have plagued you in the past. That's what your mom and I did in Belgium and now we are going to get married and have two beautiful babies." Nick tells his dad he understands he just doesn't want the problems to plague them for how long it plagued the two of you. He says, "Victoria and I had to listen to all the hurt for so many years when we knew that you two were meant to be together. I mean Victoria and I heard mom crying several times at night because she missed you so much. I know when she married the other guys she was just settling because they weren't you." Victor says, "My boy, don't so stubborn like I was and not listen to your heart. That's what took me forever to realize my deep feelings I've always had for your mom." Nick thanks his dad for listening to him and tells him he needs to get back to the tack house. They say their goodbyes and Victor continues to sit on the couch.

Nikki comes back home and walks up to Victor and gives him a hug and a kiss. He asks what's that for and Nikki states, "Just because I love you." Victor asks how the fittings went and Nikki tells him that the dress is perfect and she can't wait to wear it for him. Victor tells her to 'come here.' Nikki sits right next to him and he puts his arms around her. Nikki asks where the kids are and Victor tells her they are napping. Victor tells Nikki, "In just a few weeks we are going to be man and wife again. I want you to know that we have been through so much and I found out about something today. I found out from a reliable source that when we weren't together you would cry at night because you missed me." Nikki says, "Who told you?" Victor tells her it doesn't matter because he's truly sorry that she had to go through that agony because of his stubbornness. Nikki tells him, "Victor, that's the past and there's nothing that can be done about it now. I love you as I've always loved you and there is no one else perfect for me than you." Victor tells her that tonight they are going to go out with their children, all of them, and have a Newman family dinner at the AC. He tells Nikki he's going to call the kids and Nikki tells him she'll go upstairs and get the twins ready and get ready herself. As Nikki leaves, Victor stands up and kisses her so passionately that leaves her breathless. Victor starts to call the kids and tells them to meet them at 6pm at the AC for dinner. All the kids agree and Victor goes upstairs to begin getting ready.

As the Newman's finish getting ready, Nikki suggests to Victor that they invite Miguel as well since he's a part of this family. Victor agrees and goes to ask Miguel to join them. Miguel agrees and goes to get ready. Victor and Nikki go to put the kids in their car seats and wait for Miguel. He comes out and they leave. Nikki and Victor walk into the AC each holding a baby and Miguel follows behind. They find their big table and begin to get the babies into their high chairs.

Katherine comes up to the table and says hi to both Nikki and Victor. They give her a hug and Katherine asks what the occasion is. Victor tells her he wants to have dinner with his entire family. Katherine notices Miguel standing there and tells Miguel, "Welcome back." Miguel tells Katherine thank you. As Katherine is talking to Nikki and Victor and saying hi to Christian and Katherine the rest of the Newman's arrive. Katherine states, "This is one big family. It's so nice to see all of you here and enjoying each other's company because that's what family is all about." Victor and Nikki agree and Katherine says her goodbyes.

As all the Newman's sit down, Victor tells his family he wants to make a toast. He says, "To all of us, Newman's we have finally became a united family. It took us several years to get to this point but we are. I want to thank each and every one of you for the love and support you have shown each other throughout the years. Some of us have found our true loves back in our lives and some of us have new beginnings with new family members. Don't ever forget that we are Newman's and we stick together. Now, to the love of my life Nikki, I personally want to thank you for the family you have given me. We have four beautiful children and four beautiful grandchildren. You've been with me through the good and bad times. Even during my stubborn times, you stood by me. I want to thank you, because I know deep in my heart that I never would've made it this far in my life without you by my side. To all my children, thank you for the love and support you've given me also. Nick and Victoria thank you for taking vested interest in NE because I want you to know that once your mother and I return from our honeymoon, I'm finally going to be working a lot less and spending more time with her and our babies. I have great faith in the two of you to run that company into the next millennium."

Nick looks at his father and says, "I can't believe it dad. You are actually going to spend time with mom and the babies instead of putting business first. I'm very proud of you and I look forward to the challenge of running NE with Victoria at my side. We won't disappoint you in anyway." Victoria says, "I would like to personally thank our parents for giving us all the love and support throughout the years. I know we may not have been a united family for most of it but you two still did the best jobs you could raising us." Victor tells every one again thank you and asks the waiter for sparkling grape juice and wine. As the Newman's begin to order their dinner, Sharon asks if she can say a few words. Sharon states, "I know that I've made my share of mistakes the past couple of years, but I want to thank each of you for opening your arms out to me and allowing me to be a part of this family again. I know Nick and I have a lot of things to work out, but I truly believe that if Nikki and Victor can work out their problems and make it work forever this time that anyone can."

As they being to eat their dinners, Katherine and Christian begin to fuss. Victor pulls out the diaper bag and hands Nikki a bottle for Katherine and he takes out a bottle for Christian. They begin to feed the kids and Nick looks at his father with a huge smile on his face. He states, 'Boy I never thought I'd see Victor Newman bottle feeding his child." Victor looks at him and laughs and says, "You know my boy it's been a very long time since your mother and I have had to do this, but it is strange isn't it." While holding the babies, Nikki and Victor start to eat their dinners. Victoria announces to everyone that all the wedding plans are done and ready to go for two weeks. She tells her parents that her and Nick have a surprise for them. They leave the table and come back a few minutes later. Gina arrives at the table and announces to everyone in the dining room that she has a special announcement to make. She says, "I'd like to take this opportunity to personally congratulate Victor and Nikki Newman on the birth of their two new additions to their family Christian and Katherine and I'd also like to sing a very special song for the two of them who are planning on getting married again in two weeks. She begins to sing "looking through the eyes of love." Victor and Nikki look into each other's eyes and with tears running down their faces tell each other they love each other. As the song ends, Victor and Nikki thank Gina and ask her to come to the wedding in two weeks to sing that song at their wedding. Gina tells them she'd be honored to do it. After they are all done eating, the Newman's stand up and give each other hugs and tell them that they will see each other tomorrow.

A few weeks has passed due to all the wedding preparations and Nikki and Victor are sitting on the couch, and Nikki states, "I can't believe tomorrow we are getting married again." Victor tells Nikki that he's been looking forward to it since he asked her to remarry him and suggest that tomorrow he'll change at Nick and Sharon's so the women can change here at the main house. Nikki agrees with him and leans over to give him a kiss. Nikki suggests to Victor that after the long couple of weeks they've had and since the children are sleeping soundly they should go up to the bedroom. As Nikki stands up, Victor picks her up in his arms and carries her up the stairs. He walks her into their bedroom and quietly shuts the door. As Nikki is getting ready for bed, Victor comes up behind her and starts to kiss her neck. She turns around and starts to undress Victor. He starts to undress her as he moves her closer to the bed. They end up making love so passionately and gently. As Victor and Nikki are lying their trying to catch their breaths Victor tells Nikki they should get some sleep because tomorrow night he plans on having a very long evening with his wife. Nikki leans over and gives Victor a kiss and they end up falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Nikki wakes up to find that Victor has already gotten up. She puts her robe on and walks down to the nursery and notices that the kids aren't in their cribs. She walks down to the living room and notices that Victor and Miguel are feeding the kids. Victor notices Nikki standing there and says, "Good morning my sweet love, how did you sleep?" Nikki tells him she slept like an angel and can't believe that the two of them are feeding the kids. Miguel tells her that Victor and he decided she should sleep in a while longer because of the big day ahead. Victor tells her after he's done feeding the kids he's going to head over to Nick's house to get ready. Nikki realizes that in a half hour the girls and kids are going to be showing up to start to get ready. She asks Victor if before he leaves if he could help her get the children dressed and ready, "so that's two less people I have to worry about to get ready." Victor tells her he will. As he's helping dress the babies, he looks at Nikki and states, "I can't believe in a few hours we are going to be husband and wife again. I can't wait for tonight." Nikki tells him she can't wait either. As they finish getting the babies dressed, Victor tells Nikki he hates to leave her but he must go and get ready for the big day and to make sure the men are getting ready. Nikki tells him she understands and tells him that she probably should start getting ready herself. As Victor prepares to leave he walks up to Nikki and gives her the most passionate kiss and tells her, "until tonight my sweet love. I love you and I'll be waiting for you down the aisle." Nikki tells Victor she loves him also and watches her husband to be leave to get ready.

As Victor is about to walk out the door, Victoria and Sharon, Faith, and Colleen are at the door. Victor says, "Good morning my family." They all say good morning to him and Victoria asks where mom is. Victor tells her, "She's upstairs about to get ready. Katherine and Christian are all dressed. I'm going down to the tack house, is everyone there?" Victoria tells him that Reed, JT, Nick, and Noah are all there and waiting for you. Victor tells them that he'll see them later. He gives Victoria a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Victoria and Sharon and the girls walk into the living room and Victoria tells Sharon she's going to go upstairs and see where mom is. Victoria heads upstairs and sees her mom about to come down the stairs with the children. Victoria tells her mom she'll help her. As they bring the babies downstairs, Nikki says good morning to everyone. They say good morning. Sharon asks how she's doing today and Nikki tells her, "For some reason I'm not nervous, I don't know if it's because we are getting married here at the ranch or if it's because I'm so used to marrying Victor." Victoria states, "I think it's the last one mom" and begins to laugh, as everyone else joins in a laughs. Miguel comes out of the kitchen and tells Nikki that Katherine and Esther should be here soon because Esther is going to help Miguel today in the kitchen. Nikki tells him that was very thoughtful of Esther. Nikki looks at the girls and says, "Well we better get ready then." Everyone agrees and starts to head up the stairs, before Nikki does she asks "Miguel to please watch over the twins while she prepares to get ready and ask Katherine to please come upstairs when she gets here." Miguel agrees and begins to play with the twins.

Victoria and Sharon begin to get ready and help Colleen and Faith into their outfits, Nikki is in the master bedroom starting to get dressed. As she's preparing to she has a flashback to the three previous weddings between her and Victor. She remembers his vows from the previous wedding which states, "This time, I promise you we'll make it work." Nikki comes back to and looks at a picture of her and Victor and says, "I hope this time, Victor this marriage will last forever." As she continues to get dressed, Victoria knocks on the door and asks if the girls can come in and help her put on her dress. Nikki opens the door and the girls walk in. As Victoria helps her mom into her dress, Sharon stares at Nikki and says, "Oh, Nikki that is an amazing dress. You look like a princess with it on." Nikki thanks Sharon and Victoria states, "that's because today she is a princess, she's dad's princess and always will be." Nikki looks at her daughter and says, "Aren't you the optimist." Victoria states, "Well it's true, you and dad are finally remarrying after two long years of heartache and this family is finally going to be united forever. Of course I'm an optimist. I've always believed in you and daddy even when the two of you had doubts. Mom, don't have any more doubts when it comes to daddy and his feelings for you. The two of you have four beautiful children and 4 beautiful grandchildren, a beautiful ranch and a love that has withstood the test of time. "Nikki tells her daughter she agrees with her and just wants to make sure this day is perfect. Sharon tells her it will be because her best friend is the one marrying them.

As they finish helping Nikki, there's a knock at the door. Victoria goes to open it and Katherine is standing at the door. She tells Nikki that she has a surprise for her and in walks Nikki's sister Casey. Casey walks in and gives Nikki a huge hug and kiss. Nikki says, "I can't believe you are here. I didn't think you were well enough to come." Casey tells her, "Well, when Katherine called me and told me that you were remarrying Victor I couldn't miss it at all. Nik, you are marrying the love of your life and I saw the newborns and they are absolutely adorable and cute just like Nicholas and Victoria. Now I know you Nik, let's begin this celebration." Nikki agrees with her and they all head downstairs. Miguel meets them at the bottom of the stairs, and says, "I'm supposed to relay a message from Mr. Newman. He is wondering if everyone is ready because he's says and I quote, 'I'm anxious to begin my life again with Nikki.' Katherine says, "Well I see he's very impatient, ok Nikki are you ready?" She looks at Katherine and says, "Yes I am I can't wait to be Mrs. Victor Newman again." Katherine tells everyone that she'll go outside and get everything prepared and looks at Nikki and says, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Nikki says, "Ok." Casey tells Nikki that she and Miguel will take the babies outside and find their seats and wait for her. Casey goes up to Nikki and gives her a kiss on the cheek. They walk out of the house with the babies and Nikki looks at the girls and says, "Ok let's go." All the women walk out of the house and take their rightful places.

As the music begins, the song The Prayer begins to play and Gina is singing the song. Noah and Faith walk down the aisle together as Faith is throwing red/white roses. Sharon then walks down the aisle followed by Victoria. As everyone stands up Nikki begins walking down the aisle. She looks around at all of her friends and sees Victor waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She walks up to Victor with tears in her eyes, and hands her bouquet to Victoria. Victor grabs her hands and Katherine begins the ceremony.

Katherine states, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the final wedding between my two best friends, Victor and Nicole Reed Newman. We have been here before but I was guaranteed from Victor that this time it's forever. Victor and Nikki have written their own vows and will say them now. Nikki you may go ahead. Nikki, "Oh, Victor, we are here once again professing our undying love for one another. I've always loved you and I always will. You've given me so much. We have four beautiful children and grandchildren. The life and love you've always given me is everything I have. I promise to be your wife, your lover, the only mother to your children, and your friend. I've never stopped loving you and I promise you that I will always love you and respect you for the rest of our lives." Victor, "My sweet love Nikki, yes we have been here before and unfortunately we failed at those other marriages. I have always loved you and have never loved anyone else the way I love you. You've given me the greatest family I ever could've asked for. We've shared so much and have always been there for each other. I promise to be your husband, your lover and your friend. I will respect you and defend you. I promised you last time that we'd make it work, but this time I'm promising you in front of our family and witness that this time it's forever. I will never let you get away again. You are the mother of my children and the love of my life. I love you Nikki and I always have and I always will for the rest of our lives." Katherine says to Victor the rings. Katherine states, "Victor repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed." Victor repeats it and puts the ring on Nikki's finger. Katherine looks at Nikki and states "repeat after me Nicole: with this ring I thee wed." Nikki repeats it as she puts the ring on Victor's hand. Katherine states, "By the power vested in me I do now pronounce that Victor and Nicole are husband and wife. Victor you may kiss your beautiful bride." Victor and Nikki kiss each other with so much passion and love they have always felt for each other. Katherine states, "I would like to announce Mr. Victor and Mrs. Nicole Newman." Everyone starts to clap for the newly wedded couple.

Everyone comes up to Victor and Nikki and say their congratulations to the couple. Victoria comes up to her parents with tears in her eyes and says, "Well it's about time my parents are finally reunited after so long. Congratulations." Nikki and Victor thank her. Miguel and Casey come up to them and say Congratulations. Casey asks them if they'd like to hold their children, and Victor and Nikki say yes. Nick walks up to his parents and says, "Excuse me everyone if I may have your attention please. Being the best man it's my responsibility to give a toast to the best parents anyone could've asked for. To Victor and Nikki Newman, you two have been through a lot over the years, but the one thing that remains the same is the love you two have for one another; to Victor and Nikki Newman." Everyone says, "To Victor and Nikki Newman." Nick invites everyone to enjoy their celebration and that dinner is about to be served. Everyone takes their seats and begins eating. After dinner, the chairs and tables are moved for the dancing to begin. As the music begins, Victor asks Nikki if she'd like to dance with their two babies. They begin dancing with the twins. Everyone begins dancing and enjoying themselves. Katherine goes up to Murphy and he states, "So this time really is forever." Katherine says, "Murphy I truly believe this time is forever for those two because I know how they are when they are separated and they are very lost without each other." Murphy tells her she did a great job being the minister for her two best friends. As the music ends, Gina asks for everyone's attention and tells them that she would like to introduce Victor and Nikki Newman to the dance floor to dance as husband and wife to their song, "Looking through the eyes of love."

Nikki and Victor walk out onto the dance floor and begin dancing. Nikki and Victor stare into each other's eyes. As they continue dancing, Nikki and Victor both have tears in their eyes and both say at the same time I love you. He gives her a kiss with so much love that he's always felt for her as the song ends. Victor thanks everyone for being here today and celebrating him and Nikki's final marriage. All of the guests go up to Victor and Nikki and congratulate them once again as they begin to leave. Victoria walks up to her parents and says, "Now don't stay up all night because your family has a special surprise for the two of you tomorrow morning. Sharon and I with the help of Miguel are going to be having a family breakfast at the main house." Nikki and Victor tell her that it's a great idea and they'll see them tomorrow morning. Miguel walks up the newlyweds and tells them that the babies were put down for the night. Victor and Nikki thank him for everything. Casey comes up to them and says, "Congratulations." Nikki thanks her again for being here and Victor invites her out to the ranch tomorrow morning for breakfast. Casey tells them she'd love to because she's staying at Katherine's. Katherine comes up to them and Nikki invites her and Murphy to breakfast tomorrow since they are part of the Newman family. Katherine tells her she wouldn't miss it for the world.

After everyone leaves, Victor and Nikki walk back into the main house. As they are about to walk up the stairs, Victor picks Nikki up and carries her upstairs. He tells her to close her eyes before he opens up their bedroom door. Nikki closes her eyes and Victor opens up the door. He sets her down and Nikki opens up her eyes. She looks around the room and notices, sparkling grape juice, red/white roses, candles burning, music playing in the background and strawberries. She looks at Victor and says, "Oh Victor I can't believe this." Victor walks up to her and says, "I only want the best for my princess." He offers her a glass of sparkling grape juice and pours himself one also. He asks Nikki to sit down on the love seat with him and he tells her that he'd like to propose a toast. "To my sweet love, Nikki, you are finally my wife again for the last time. Thank you for the family and life you've given me. You are apart of me you're apart of my soul. We truly are soul mates and you're the love of my life. I can't wait to start our new journey together with our children surrounded by us. I'm going to surprise you with something. After we get back from our honeymoon, I'm going to have Victoria and Nicholas run NE because I'm going to be slowly be retiring. I want to spend all of my time with you, our babies and our family. You and I will be able to travel and enjoy each other's company and go horseback riding and just enjoy living on our ranch." Nikki looks at Victor with a shocked look on her face, and says, "Are you serious? I can't believe that we are finally going to be spending all of our time with each other. I can't wait."

Victor looks at her and says, "Ok enough about talking. I want to start our wonderful reunion." Nikki tells him she's going to change into something more comfortable. She walks into the bathroom and changes into a black nighty. She walks back out and walks right up to Victor and starts to kiss him on the neck. He looks at her and tells her she looks radiant. He stands up and takes her hand and leads her to the bed. As he sets her down on the bed, he begins to kiss her neck. She undresses Victor and he undresses her. They end up making love for the rest of the night with all of the passion they've always felt for each other for years. As Victor and Nikki begin to get exhausted they look each other in the eyes, and both say at the same time I love you. Victor tells her they should probably get some sleep since they are having a family breakfast. He says, "Besides we have the rest of our lives to be this intimate." He holds Nikki in his arms and they fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
